


Día 2

by WriterNonsense



Series: Calendario de Adviento 2012 [2]
Category: Common Law
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes y Travis celebran su primera navidad juntos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día 2

No sabe si es porque las últimas navidades las pasó en la que fue su casa, con su ex mujer, o porque Travis siempre ha sido un experto en sacarle de quicio, pero cuando ve llegar a su compañero con un árbol que es casi igual de alto que los dos, dejando caer hojas de abeto por todo el suelo, Wes estalla.  
\- ¡Travis, deja eso en el vertedero de donde lo sacaste! ¡Estás ensuciando el suelo!  
\- Tranquila princesa, luego se barre y listo.  
\- Dirás que luego me tocará barrer mientras tú te tiras en el sofá.  
Wes se aprieta el puente de la nariz mientras Travis coloca el árbol, ni siquiera sabe por qué se molesta en reprenderle. Es obvio que nunca va a hacerle el menor caso, ni en su primera navidad como pareja. Tiene los ojos cerrados pero le oye acercarse, y muy a su pesar, sonríe contra su camiseta cuando Travis le abraza. Le estrecha con fuerza, pasándole los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.  
\- Eres un desastre.  
\- Pero me quieres, nene.  
No se lo niega, sino que le besa, gimiendo cuando Travis le devuelve el beso, ambos frotando sus erecciones, olvidando el árbol por el momento.  
Hace un año tenía una esposa, una casa y un árbol perfectos, y su vida no podía ser más desgraciada.  
Ahora tiene a Travis, a sus sesiones de terapia, y un árbol que probablemente traiga bichos de todas clases, pero Wes se relaja, satisfecho, porque por fin tiene motivos para sonreír.  
Aunque sepa que le va a tocar desinfectar la casa en cuanto Travis se duerma.


End file.
